That Night
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Have you ever just wanted to curl in a ball from losing so much? I have. From losing my parents to moving to meeting someone who changed me in ways my older brother could never do. The love that randomly spurred us on to what led us down a broken past that we both chose to ignore no wanting to relive the pain. Love can be formed but there will be alot of heartbreak first. FemSasu.
1. The Meeting

_**Hello everyone, I have been writing this new story a lot lately and been going through it very fast so I thought hey what the hell. I should just post it. I know I said I wouldn't be posting new stories until I at least finish my old ones but this one keeps biting at me.**_

 ** _Hope you enjoy the start of a new story._ **

* * *

**The First Meeting**

* * *

That night... it was just like yesterday to me. I don't know how it happened or even why honestly but it did and now I am sitting here thinking was it all a mistake? I bet your wondering who I am and what I am talking about. Let me start from the beginning.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha aka Suke. I just turned sixteen and I live with my older brother because my parents passed away. That incident alone made me very antisocial with people that is until we moved away from our family home in Iwagure and moved to a little village in Hokkaido named Konoha. My brother was so sure I would start off fresh here and I actually hoped I would too.

I was so alone and all I really wanted was to make a friend that would understand me but I never thought I would get it until I met someone highly special to me. He made me question my way of life, my goals, and my integrity as a person, his name is Naruto Uzumaki.

It begins with my first day at school. I was new so I had to introduce myself of course.

"Hello my name is Sasuke Uchiha, but you can call me Suke." I said standing in front of the class.

The village was small so there was one class for each grade. The amount of students was pretty low too but I spotted him before I spotted anyone else. He was looking out the window not really paying attention to anything. He didn't even take a glance at me. Don't get me wrong I'm not cocky I just expected everyone to be excited about a new student.

"Wow she's so pretty." I heard a boy whisper to his friend and saw the other boy nod his head.

While I went to the empty seat in the back I noticed it was right behind him and I was sitting next to a pink haired girl.

"Hello, my name is Sakura. This is Ino, my best friend. Where are you from?" The pink haired girl named Sakura asked and gestured to the blonde next to her.

"I'm from Iwagure." I said gently not wanting to disturb the other students.

"Wow, the city. You're so lucky; I wish I could live in the city." Ino the blonde pouted while saying.

"It's not all that fun." I said turning my head not really interested in talking about why I left the city.

"Naruto, you been to the city right? Was it fun for you?" Sakura asked but I wasn't sure who she was talking to until the blonde turned around.

The eyes on him felt like he was seeing straight into my soul. It was nerve wrecking but warm in a sense. I wanted to turn away but I couldn't. But his stare didn't stay on me long until his stare was on the pink haired girl.

"I told you it wasn't fun for me. It was too loud and people were too touchy. I had to keep people from grabbing on Kurama when we were there." The blonde boy Naruto said before he looked out the window again.

He looked utterly displeased by being interrupted. He wasn't doing anything aside from staring out the window though, so I didn't really understand.

"Don't mind him; he's not really a talkative person." Sakura whispered.

"He used to be," Ino said.

"Yeah that is until that happened." Sakura said but didn't explain what happened.

"Naruto, can you finish this problem on the board?" The teacher asked him.

Naruto didn't hesitate to stand up and he finished the problem rather fast even for me. I love math and he made that problem seem like he was doing a simple addition problem. When he was done he sat back down without saying anything to anyone. I noticed the class eyes were on him as he walked back to his desk. There was no subtlety. It seemed like they were waiting for him to crack.

"Good work, Naruto. Like usual you got it correct." The teacher said with a warm smile that seemed really genuine.

I didn't really get what was going on but it seemed everyone was really on egg shells with the boy in front of me. When the bell rang for us to go to lunch, everyone got up aside from Naruto. I was curious I couldn't help it. He was like a mystery to me that I wanted to solve but I didn't know how to open the puzzle.

"Suke, why don't you eat lunch with us outside?" Sakura said with a group of girls by her.

It seemed like a good idea but I didn't really want to leave Naruto alone.

"Okay," I said despite myself screaming not too.

When I stood up I felt a pair of eyes on me, I took a chance to glance back to find him staring at me with cold and detached eyes then I saw them soften. He stopped abruptly and that led me to walk out the door with Sakura and the other girls.

"Well Suke, this is my group of friends." Sakura said pointing at all the girls.

"Hi, my name is Tenten." The girl named Tenten said.

"Hinata," another girl whispered shyly.

"Shion," another girl raised her hand.

Then there was Temari, Karin, Tamaki, Fu, Tayuya, and Sara. After a while another girl came into view.

"Hey everyone, I got here late. How was... hi, I don't believe I know you." The girl said tilting her head to the side along with her ponytail.

"My name is Suke, I am new here." I responded.

"Oh that's what you were talking about Sakura." The girl said tilting her head toward her friend.

"Yeah," Sakura said shaking her head.

"Well I'm Shizuka." The girl said finally introducing herself as she sat down. "So how was Naruto this morning?" Shizuka asked breaking all the mindless chatter around us.

"He still hasn't talked much since that day." Sakura said putting her head down.

I could tell she was sad but I didn't know what it was that she was sad at.

"He said he hated the city and talked about Kurama though." Ino said trying to brighten the mood that the Shizuka girl brought by asking about a topic that seemed so taboo.

It was slightly annoying of the girl to come by us and break the good mood there was before she came.

"I guess that's something." Shizuka said sadly standing up.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

She didn't get a reply just a casual wave and then the girl was gone.

"What are you all always talking about?" I suddenly found myself asking.

"Huh?" Sakura and Ino both said turning to me.

"You guys keep bringing up that Naruto guy." I said blushing because all eyes were on me.

"Naruto... where should I start? Well he had an incident that made him the way he is now. Before he used to be the most hyperactive knucklehead in the village and then an incident happened and he completely shut us out." Sakura said trying to explain without letting out to much information.

I couldn't help but look at her eyes and see the sadness in them. Oh. They aren't sure if I should know the truth about him. I guess I shouldn't in a sense. When we got back into the class Naruto didn't seem to have moved aside from when he took a minor glance at me. Something about him just made me want to hug him. I didn't know what it was but it was such a strong pull.

"Okay class, we have to go into pairs of two. I already put the pairs together as you all were eating lunch. We finally have an even class since Suke came. The list is up here just come and take a look at it and then sit next to your partners, and then I will explain what the project is. By the way its guy girl pairs so you won't be with your best friends." The teacher said.

I stood up and noticed that Naruto didn't stand up at all. I guess he just assumed his partner would go to him. As I walked up to the board I saw from the corner of my eye Naruto starting to stand up and come to the board too. As everyone was at the board I heard a lot of sighs and complaints and even some happy sounds.

"Whoever got Shikamaru is so lucky." Temari complained sighing.

I assumed she wanted to be with the Shikamaru guy.

"I got Sai," Tenten said with a face of utter disgust.

"How pleasant," a boy said on the side of her.

Sakura-Gaara

Sara-Jugo

Tamaki-Choji

Fu-Suigetsu

Ino-Neji

Hinata-Shikamaru

Temari-Shino

Shizuka-Utakata

Tayuya-Sora

Karin-Haku

Shion-Lee

Tenten-Sai

Sasuke-Naruto

I finally got a chance to look at the board which seemed to be me, Shizuka, Shikamaru, and Naruto at the board.

"It seems like you got me." Naruto said abruptly behind me.

I felt a little brush of contact between us making me tingle, like I was touching fire. When I looked back at him I could have sworn I saw red on his cheeks. Why would he be blushing?

"I guess so," I said gently going to our seats.

He once again sat by the windows. Tenten was a seat next to me and she started whisper calling me.

"You're lucky you have him as a partner he is really smart." Tenten said then went back to her own partner who was pulling out paintbrushes.

So that must be Sai. I remembered everyone's name from the list and also all the girls I met in the yard earlier so I figured out everyone's name rather quickly.

"Okay class, since your now all sitting next to your partner. I want you to do a project together that says something the other has accomplished in their lives. I want your partner to write your biggest accomplishment. That's not all I want your partner to write, I want them to write the process you went through to get that accomplishment. I also want to know what you feared most during the process of getting the accomplishment. This will be due by the end of the year. Good luck," Iruka sensei said.

It took me so long to find out his name. What could I say was an accomplishment? Maybe my grades. No that's boring.

"Would if you never succeed in an accomplishment?" I heard the voice next to me ask.

"Then tell the person what you want to succeed in and what you fear most about the situation." Iruka said.

It's like he read my mind on that one. But one look from his eyes meant that, that question wasn't for me but for him.

"You can start now." Iruka said.

I didn't know what to say.

"But would if you don't have that either." Was the whisper I heard beside me.

I took a chance glancing at him only to see him looking out the window.

"Do you want to do the project?" I asked.

That made him glance at me.

"Can you give me a little time so I can make something up? I don't really have any goals or ambitions honestly." Naruto whispered to me.

Iruka seemed to notice that there was something going on with us because he walked directly by us ignoring everyone else.

"Why don't you tell her one of your deepest fears and the reason you feel that way? I don't know why you insist on saying you have no accomplishments when you clearly do." Iruka sensei said shocking me; he knew what Naruto was thinking.

"I don't see any of that as an accomplishment Iruka." Naruto said putting his head down.

Did he just call the teacher by his actual name? Holy crap.

"Naruto, I give you a lot of leniency in my class because I know you study hard and that you're really smart. But you need to do this project with Sasuke or you and she will both fail the assignment." Iruka said finalizing his decision by walking away.

"Wait what? Why would I fail too?" I asked only a second later did I realize I said it out loud.

"Because it is a partner project." Iruka said looking at me with sorrow in his eyes.

It made me actually feel bad for the teacher.

"Sorry, we might fail." Naruto said nodding his head.

"Oh no, we will not be failing. I have always gotten straight A's so you will not be bringing me down. Think of something and we will figure out what to do from there." I said not realizing I was talking to the enigma in front of me.

"Okay," Naruto said seeming shocked.

He was probably shocked because no one talks to him like they should they walk quietly by him.

"We can start tomorrow if you want." I said and got a small nod from him.

The bell rang just in time too because I didn't know what else to honestly say to him anymore. I think I embarrassed myself enough today. I ran out the door, I just wanted to find my brother outside waiting for me.

"Suke," I heard my name being called and stopped to see it was my teacher.

"Yes, Iruka sensei?" I asked wanting to leave quickly.

"Please actually work on the project with him, don't let him slip past it with a fake story because I will know if it's fake. I did know him his whole life after all." Iruka sensei said.

"Okay," I said quickly running down the hall toward where I was sure my brother would be.

As I was running out the door I spotted Naruto with another blonde who looked a lot like him. The boy was by the first year classrooms so I knew he was younger if anything. I made eye contact with both boys for a split second until the younger one looked to Naruto and then Naruto looked away from me and I was outside.

"Itachi," I said as I ran toward my older brother.

"Suke how was your first day?" Itachi asked as he picked me up into a hug.

I loved my big brother with all my heart and if I could be around him all the time it would be wonderful.

"Excuse me," I heard the voice of Naruto and removed myself from my brother.

I turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I will think of an accomplishment for your paper but I don't think I can tell you a very good one." Naruto said and turned around just as fast.

"We can figure that out together." I said quickly.

Naruto turned back to look at me like he was shocked by my response then a small smile came to his face. It was a real smile too. I never thought I would get a real one from him.

"It was nice to meet you Suke." Naruto said gently shocking me and then he walked away back toward the other blonde he was with in the hallway that was standing by the doors of a car.

I turned back to my brother and I hated the smirk he had on his face. I felt hot under his gaze and knew I was blushing but he decided not to say anything that is until we got into the car that is.

"So who was the blonde?" Itachi asked to my annoyance.

"He is Naruto, my partner for class." I said telling my brother the truth.

"Well that's boring." Itachi grumbled.

I let out a small chuckle. Why would my brother think anything would happen with me and a boy this soon? I just got here for the love of god.

"I am new brother." I said shaking my head at him.

"Well that's true also." Itachi said with a soft smile.

"Have you talked to uncle Obito?" I asked.

Itachi shook his head, "yeah, he said that he was setting up a corporate job here for me at Namikaze Electricity." Itachi said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Why do you look so put off by the idea?" I asked curiously.

"Because I didn't want to work as an electrical expert. I wanted to try and get my doctorate's degree." Itachi said sighing.

He really wanted to be a doctor still despite not staying with our inheritance from our parents. It took us a lot of time to just get out Iwagure. We were happy to get out of our family's house and the hold of our other living relatives. There were so many bad memories there that I and my brother couldn't take it. I knew my brother held himself together for me but I knew that he broke down when he was alone. He didn't want to be away from me for too long. He even considered homeschooling but we both didn't think that would be healthy. Our uncle even put us both under suicide watch when our parents first died and that's what led him to controlling our inheritance. He doesn't have access to it but he still controls our spending. Well Itachi's spending, I haven't got my inheritance yet so I don't count.

We drove to our new two story house that we were still fixing up because we didn't want to take any furniture from our old house. We took our clothes and necessities. The pictures were also left there; everything that could remind us of our parents was left behind. I of course never told Itachi that I still have a picture of mom and dad in my wallet because I couldn't exactly forget them like he tried too. I was a momma's girl and he was a daddy's boy. But ultimately we were both close to our mother.

"So... what did you think of everyone today?" Itachi asked we walked into our house.

"They all seemed very friendly. I ate lunch with a bunch of girls today. I even remember everyone's name in my class." I said.

"Even the guys?" My brother asked.

"Yup, I only knew their names because I looked at a list of everyone's names and remembered each girl in the class so I just looked at who everyone was paired up with. There was a lot of complaints, this girl Tenten really didn't like who she was paired up with and told me I was lucky because Naruto was really smart." I said.

"Who did that young lady get?" Itachi asked as we went to the kitchen and he poured water in a tea kettle to make us tea.

"She got this boy named Sai. Honestly he was a bit weird, during the time we had to talk about the assignment he pulled out paint brushes." I said with a small smile.

"Okay, so who do you like the best so far in class?" Itachi asked as he poured hot water in our tea glasses.

"This girl named Sakura. She seems the most approachable. She is the one that offered me to eat with them." I said.

"Who seems to be the least approachable?" Itachi asked.

I don't know why but he just seems to know I am bothered by someone in my class without me even saying it.

"There was this one girl Shizuka. She just grates something in me. She started a conversation today that threw everyone off and made everyone tense, just to walk away afterwards." I said slightly irritated at the memory.

"Haha, so she really did bother you." Itachi said with a smile on his face.

"Why does this amuse you?" I asked glaring at him.

"Because it must have been about that boy." Itachi said sipping his tea.

"What boy?" I asked but I already knew who he was talking about.

"That boy Naruto," Itachi said with a raised eyebrow.

"What made you suggest it was about him?" I asked.

"Just call it a hunch." Itachi said not looking me in the eyes.

I knew he knew something that I didn't but I wasn't going to press the topic. I didn't want to get into an argument if my brother didn't want to tell me.

"I am going to go to my room to figure out what I would want to tell him tomorrow about the project we have together." I said leaving my empty tea glass on the table.

I felt my brother's eyes on me, and then I heard him scoff.

"What is it?" I asked turning back to him.

"Do you want pizza for take-out tonight?" Itachi asked.

"Sure," I said running toward my room that happened to be on the downstairs level.

There were two bedrooms upstairs but I wanted the downstairs room, it had a connection to the backyard that I really liked. My brother wanted me to have the room upstairs next to him but I suggested us to have more privacy. Though he still walks in my room all the time. I even find him sleeping next to me in my room.

I pulled out my notebook and started to dabble on what I wanted to tell Naruto about. I didn't know what you could or would consider an accomplishment. I guess I can say that I am accomplished because I survived my parent's death with my mental stability still intact. But can I really say that? Considering my uncle put us both on suicide watch. What would be an accomplishment? Should I ask Itachi what he thinks?

That made me push my notebook away from me and get up to go to my big brother. He will know what one of my accomplishments is.

"Itachi? Where are you?" I called through the house.

"Upstairs," I heard him scream.

"I need your help." I said as I walked up the stairs toward him.

"With what?" Itachi asked as he popped his head out the spare bedroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Playing around in this room setting up our board games and consoles." Itachi said dragging me into the room.

"Holy crap, where the hell did you get all this stuff?" I asked.

The room was decked out with soft plushy chairs that are my favorite. Every game console ever made, and a shit tone of board games. Along with a flat screen, tones of movies, and books on book shelves.

"Do you want to play UNO?" Itachi asked perking up at the thought of playing a game.

"I will play, but where did all this stuff come from?" I asked again as I sat by the table where the UNO cards were at.

"I asked uncle Obito if I could buy a lot of games and he agreed. He said it will help us rehabilitate with spending time together." Itachi said with a large smile proving he was highly excited and very happy.

Sometimes I wondered about my brother. He acted more like a kid than I did a lot of the time. Not that I mind, if that kept him sane. I will take his playful ways any day over his depressed self. I love and need my brother just like he needs me.

"Okay, so what is it that you needed?" Itachi asked me as we settled into a game of UNO.

"What would you say my accomplishments were?" I asked looking at my brother catching the shocked expression on his face before it was gone.

"School, not going crazy after our parents died. What are some of the things that have to be written in this project?" Itachi asked.

"The teacher told us to tell our partner our biggest accomplishment, how we got there, the process, and what we were feared most during that time." I said.

"Why don't you tell him about how you survived and accomplished getting past our parents death. Tell them about that. Is there anything else?" Itachi asked as he put four cards down that bastard.

"I could write what I want to accomplish in my life and tell them what I fear about it." I said laying my head on the table.

"Maybe it would be best to do that then." Itachi said with a sighing, he knew why I thought that was a better idea.

The conversation was over after that and we continued to play the game. I won three games and Itachi won seven times. It sucked when I lost but I couldn't help but smile by my brother's laughter. That night we didn't bother going to our rooms, we wanted to be close to each other so we stayed in that room. Itachi was the first to fall asleep and I couldn't help but go back to the look in Naruto's eyes or the smile he gave me before walking away. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was his smile.

* * *

 _ **Review...**_

 _ **Let me know what you think... I have a few chapters done for this story already but I want to wait it out to at least get more of my other stories done. This story will be more than 20 chapters.**_

 _ **I hope everyone likes the new work.**_


	2. Getting to know you

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I am really enjoying writing this story.**_

 _ **I appreciate all the reviews, the follows, and the favorites.**_

 _ **Guest: You will find out in this chapter what Naruto's family dynamic is kind of like. It shows more in the future chapters what it's like.**_

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

 **Getting to know you**

* * *

It has been a week since I came to this school. We haven't talked too much about the project. But he still talks to me once in a while, just never anything about the project.

"Naruto, we really need to talk about the project. I want to know what I can write about." I said as he sat next to me after lunch was over.

"We can go to the library for an hour after school. But I can't do it any longer." Naruto said kind of shocking me.

"Sounds good to me." I said not really sure why I was so excited.

"Just wait for me by the gate later." Naruto said then turned to look out the window.

"Okay," I whispered and then class started again.

Before I could say anything to Naruto he was running out the class toward the first year classrooms. I just followed but not to close and then walked outside. I spotted Itachi right away he looked like he just got out of work. But I knew my brother didn't start work for another week. They wanted to make sure we were settled in before making him go to work.

"Itachi, can you drop me and Naruto off at the library?" I asked.

"Sure," Itachi said with a smirk.

I hate it when he does that. He always smirks when I talk or say anything about Naruto. It annoys the shit out of me.

"What are you planning on doing at the library?" Itachi asked as he stood next to me.

"Just our project, nothing else." I said glaring at him.

"Getting to know him finally I see." Itachi said making a soft smile cross my face until I saw Naruto coming down the stairs from the entrance.

Naruto walked up to us after telling the other blonde something and then walking away.

"I can only do this for an hour so do you want to get going?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Naruto this Itachi my brother. Itachi this is Naruto. Itachi said he would take us to the library." I said gesturing to the two.

"It's nice to meet you." Itachi said holding his hand up for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you too." Naruto said with a smile that looked really fake. "But it's not needed because I have a car." Naruto said.

"So Itachi we won't need to drive with you." I said knowing my brother didn't like that thought at all.

Naruto seemed to notice that too.

"But you can pick her up from the library because I have to do some things so I won't have time to drop her off at home." Naruto said making my brother smile.

"Sounds good," Itachi said. "I will see you then Suke." Itachi said before circling his car and going in it.

He drove away rather quickly not even looking back.

"Well... should we get going?" Naruto asked looking toward me.

I nodded my head and followed him to his car. It was a black Buick lacrosse. It wasn't a new one but it wasn't an old one either. It looked like it was well taken care of.

"Your car is nice." I said before I could stop myself.

I noticed a car seat in the car. It wasn't a baby one but one for at least a toddler.

"Thanks, it was my mom's." Naruto said gently with a smile on his face.

"That's nice; Itachi and my uncle Obito won't let me get a car." I said.

I didn't understand why I couldn't stop myself from talking to him.

"Why don't you ask your parents?" Naruto asked gently like he knew what the answer would be.

"They died when I was seven." I said looking out the window.

"My mom died too." Naruto said softly.

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"He is always working. I don't really talk to him that much." Naruto said as he pulled into the small library.

"My dad was like that too. But he still always made time for my mom and for Itachi." I said.

"Not you?" Naruto asked tilting his head back as he took out his keys.

"I was a momma's girl. My brother was a daddy's boy." I said as we walked toward the door.

"If I had to say I would say I was a daddy's boy until a couple years ago." Naruto said walking to the back of the library.

"Do you have siblings?" I asked.

I didn't want to ask why he wasn't close to his dad anymore because I didn't think he wanted to talk about it.

"Yeah I have two," Naruto said with a soft smile coming onto his face.

The smile made him look so young and made me want to just touch his cheek gently.

"I'm glad I have Itachi or I would be lost without him." I said with a soft ponder.

"Do you want your story to be about how you passed your parents death? And what you fear about it." Naruto asked.

When I glanced at him he looked at me with a soft look but before I could answer him his phone went off.

"Give me a second, I have to answer this." Naruto said softly. "Hello... yes... I told him too because I am at another appointment that I couldn't postpone. Yes... I will be there tomorrow. I will make sure nothing happens. Okay." Naruto said then hung up.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't really ignore that call." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Was it one of your siblings?" I asked.

"No, but it was about one of my siblings." Naruto said with a smile.

I noticed that if I ask a question Naruto always answers without even hesitating.

"Do you plan on going to college?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I want too." I said. "Are you?" I asked.

"Nah, I already have my life planned out honestly." Naruto said shrugging it off.

"Do you want to go?" I asked curiously.

"Not really," Naruto said turning to the window.

"You haven't lied once until just now." I said.

It shocked him making him look directly at me.

"What makes you think that?" Naruto asked.

"Because you never hesitate on answering a question until that one came up." I said.

"You really pay attention to me." Naruto said with his arm going behind his head a nervous tick I noticed he had.

I really am noticing a little too much about him. I really do like how open he is being with me.

"Fine... I do want to go to college. But I can't, if I do then my brother will be stuck here and that I don't want. I want him to be happy." Naruto explained.

"Why can't you both go?" I asked.

"Because one has to stay." Was all Naruto was willing to say.

"You're really smart." I said randomly.

Naruto chuckled softly, shocking me.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto said with a real smile.

"Because you are, every question in class that Iruka sensei tells you to answer you answers in less than a minute. Not only that but you don't even pay attention when it happens." I said confident in what I was saying.

"Yeah, I guess you're right in that general sense." Naruto said with a soft chuckle.

"Have you decided what you were going to have me write about you?" I asked.

That was obviously the wrong move because he didn't seem happy at all by the change in topic.

"I haven't," Naruto said.

"Neither have I," I said with a soft smile tugging at my lips.

"I thought I gave you that idea." Naruto said with a smile.

"I think we should write about where we want to be in the future." I said.

"I don't have any plans aside from taking over my father's company." Naruto said. "Trust me when I say that is not an accomplishment nor is it where I want to be at." Naruto said softly leaning against the chair more.

"Then why don't you make a better one?" I asked.

That made him looks at me, not with the cold detached eyes but with promise.

"I'll try," Naruto said gently taking my hand.

"Good," I said and then he pulled me out my seat so we could go to the front door out the library.

Itachi was out there ready to pick her up like he said he would. Naruto said goodbye gently but I pulled him back.

"Give me your phone number." I said.

"Why?" Naruto asked with a quirk eyebrow rising.

"So... we... can talk more." I said nervously.

"Sure," Naruto said pulling his phone out of his pocket and giving me his number.

"Thanks," I said turning to go back to my brother.

"Please don't give my number to anyone. That number is to directly get ahold of me." Naruto said.

"Okay," I said.

"Bye Suke," Naruto said getting into his car.

"Ooooh... what's going on with you two?" Itachi asked curious.

"I think we just got somewhat closer." I said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi asked.

"He gave me his number." I whispered but I knew my brother heard me.

I don't know what it was about him that made me just want to follow his lead. He only talked to me about school but he answered any questions I wanted to know honestly to my knowledge. But he also would tell me when he didn't want to answer something and that felt really reassuring. I asked him about many things and I even noticed him staring at me instead of out the window like when we first met. I also caught curious glances from everyone in our class and even other classes.

I think the reason he talks to me is because I have no reservations on talking to him. I don't act like he is going to break by a conversation. Everyone once in a while during the week I saw sadness and sorrow in his eyes that broke my heart. Or even a smile that didn't reach his eyes. The anger that seemed to leak off him. But out of all the emotions I saw from him I never saw joy or happiness. That's what I really wanted to see from him.

"Suke, dinner is ready." Itachi said from the kitchen breaking me out of my thoughts about Naruto.

"What were you doing in there?" Itachi asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Just thinking and writing ideas." I said.

I wasn't really worried about my writing like I should be, because I thought about Naruto so much. I really need to get out of this funk or we really will fail our assignment.

"Thinking about Naruto." Itachi said which he already knew.

"No," I lied.

My brother just looked at me like he was saying why was I lying? I couldn't help it though. I didn't want him to dive into my thoughts. As I thought of that my phone beeped off, making me look to my phone. It was Naruto.

 _'Hi,' Naruto texted._

 _'Hi, what are you doing?' I asked._

My brain started to work really fast not believing him texted me first.

 _'Cooking dinner. What about you?' Naruto said._

 _'About to eat dinner.' I said._

I never thought he would text me first. Especially seeing as he didn't want to give me his number earlier.

 _'What's your favorite food?' Naruto asked._

 _'I like tomatoes. What about you?' I asked with a smile I felt on my face._

 _'Tomatoes are healthy; I like beef I would say. But I would have to say my favorite thing to eat would be pineapples.' Naruto said._

 _'Why does that not shock me?_ _' I texted._

 _'I don't know, do you eat ramen?" Naruto asked._

 _'Not really, but I'm not opposed to eating it. Why?' I asked._

"Suke, no more texting. We're eating dinner." Itachi said breaking me out of my texting marathon.

 _'Do you want to get some ramen with me after school Friday? We can also do the project together.' Naruto suggested._

Did he just ask me out? That was a date right? I don't know what to it. Was he?

 _'Are you asking me out on a date, Naruto Uzumaki?_ _' I asked._

"Suke, I said put your phone down. But now just give it to me." Itachi said holding his hand out for me to hand him the phone.

I locked my phone and handed it to him, without saying a word because there was no point in arguing with my brother. He always got what he wanted.

"Who were you texting that made you ignore me?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No one," I lied quickly, obviously too quickly.

"Really? You just got another text. Do you want me to read it to you?" Itachi asked while pulling my phone out.

"NO!" I screamed standing up. "It was Naruto," I said in utter defeat while my brother smirked, that bastard.

"Was that so hard?" Itachi asked an eyebrow rising.

"Shut up," I grumbled feeling bad for myself.

When we were done with dinner he gave my phone back to me.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?" Itachi asked.

"Sure, let me shower and change then I will be up there." I said walking to my room.

The house we bought thankfully had two bathrooms one upstairs and one downstairs. My brother always showered upstairs while I was always downstairs. The only times I went upstairs is with my brother.

Once I got into my room I pulled my phone out my pocket, excited to see what he said.

 _'If you want it to be...' Naruto said._

 _'Honestly you asking me that made me nervous. I think we barely know each other to... I don't know. I just enjoy talking to you.' Naruto said._

I could tell he was nervous even through text. He probably thought I didn't want to talk to him after I thought it was a date.

 _'Sorry, my brother took my phone from me while we were eating. I enjoy talking to you too. I like when you're honest and tell me when you don't want to answer questions. I think it's worth talking to you instead of others because a lot of people lie. I would like to go with you to eat ramen on Friday.' I texted._

Honestly didn't know how he was going to respond to what I said I just hope it will be positive. My phone beeped off rather quickly.

 _'I'm glad that it was your brother who took your phone from you instead of the alternative. I thought you just didn't want to talk to me anymore. But that's great... I got to go for the night though. So I will see you tomorrow at school.' Naruto texted._

 _'Night Naruto,' I said and closed my phone off putting it on the charger and walking toward the bathroom with my towel._

My shower was quick and so was me getting dressed. I left my phone on my table stand not seeing any point of checking it since Naruto said he wouldn't be around to text. I walked upstairs to my brother.

"No phone?" Itachi asked as he was reading a story.

"Nope I left it on the charger downstairs." I said sitting next to him.

"Sounds like I should do the same thing. We should call Obito first." Itachi said pulling out his phone and putting it on speaker.

The phone rang and then someone answered.

 **"Hello," was some woman answered.**

 **"Hello, is Obito around?" I asked.**

Itachi and I had this long time thing that we messed with our uncle's lovers.

 **"Who is this?" The woman asked.**

 **"Who the hell is this?" I asked in a no tolerance tone that my brother had to control his laughter.**

 **"Who is on my phone?" Obito my uncle said in the background.**

Itachi and I pulled the phone away from us and put it on mute. We were laughing so hard that we didn't even answer when he was on the phone.

 **"Suke, Itachi, why do you two keep doing that? I got slapped this time." Obito complained.**

 **"Sorry uncle, it was me this time." I said.**

 **"Haha, so uncle we want to know how you been?" Itachi said still trying to stifle his laughter.**

 **"I have been good, how about you two? Shisui should be coming by you two soon." Obito said.**

 **"Shisui? How exciting." Itachi grumbled.**

Shisui was our cousin that Itachi was close to until our parents died and they decided they wanted to move away.

 **"Does he really have to come here?" Itachi asked complaining.**

 **"Yeah he does, I want him there with you two." Obito said.**

 **"Fine," Itachi whined.**

 **"He will be there in three days. Now you two get some sleep... before you hang up. Sasuke, how is school going?" Obito asked.**

 **"It's going good," I said.**

 **"That's good to hear. Go to sleep you two." Obito said hanging up.**

"You'll be fine brother," I said seeing my brother's pouting face.

It amazes me how my brother can change personalities in the drop of a dime. I looked at the time and noticed it was eleven o clock at night and thought it would probably be best to go to sleep.

"Itachi, I think we should just go to sleep. I do have school in the morning." I said.

"Can you stay up here with me?" Itachi asked with a look that I couldn't exactly reject.

"Okay, just let me get my phone so I can wake up in the morning from my alarms." I said and walked out the room without listening to what my brother said.

It seemed sometimes my brother needed me more than I needed him. Don't get me wrong though I need him but it always seems like he needs me more. I love him, but it gets crazy. It might be because we're in a different place unfamiliar to both of us.

I walked into my room and saw that my phone was flashing showing that I had a message. I ran to my phone immediately. When I opened it I saw a message from Naruto again.

 _'Night,' Naruto said._

There were two messages and it was an hour apart.

 _'Can I ask you something? If you're still awake that is.' Naruto asked._

 _'What is it?' I texted._

 _'Why are you awake?' Naruto asked._

 _'Does that matter? What did you want to ask me?' I said sighing._

 _'Why do you talk to me?' Naruto asked._

 _'Because I think you're a nice person. What's wrong with talking to you?' I texted him worried._

 _'Nothing is wrong with talking to me. It's just... that people... haven't really talked to me like that since like a year or two ago.' Naruto said._

 _'Everyone walks around me like I am going to break and it irritates me.' Naruto said after a while._

I was shocked by his message. That is what I was thinking when I first came to school and thought about it ever since.

 _'Honestly I thought the same thing. I just treat you how I normally would treat people. Can I ask you something?' I asked._

 _'Go ahead, hang on can you call me?' Naruto asked._

 _'Yeah give me a minute.' I said and then ran back upstairs to find my brother sleeping on the plush cushion._

That just made me run back downstairs and call him immediately.

 **"Hello," Naruto said his voice sounded rough.**

 **"Hey," I said not really sure what to say.**

 **"What did you want to ask me?" Naruto asked yawning.**

 **"We can talk tomorrow you know. We don't have to talk now." I said.**

 **"I know, but I want to talk to you now." Naruto said making me embarrassed that I knew if I looked in the mirror I would be blushing.**

 **"Did I just embarrass you?" Naruto said with a low chuckle.**

 **"No! You did not!" I said lying but he didn't need to know that.**

 **"Sure, sure, go head Suke tell me. If I don't want to tell you something I will let you know." Naruto said reassuring me.**

 **"What happened that everyone started doing that to you?" I asked and the phone went silent where I actually thought he hung up on me.**

 **"...Suke... I don't really want to talk about that. Maybe if we get closer I will be able to tell you that. I like where it is now and I don't want to mess that up by my personal problem." Naruto said not knowing I wanted to help him.**

 **"That's fine, it's just bothers me because everyone treats you like your about to break and it irritates me. Doing something like that is what is going to make you snap." I said.**

 **"Thank you for treating me normally." Naruto said but before I could start talking anyone he did. "But we should get to sleep. School is in the morning." Naruto said.**

 **"Okay, night Naruto." I said in a whisper.**

 **"Good night Suke." Naruto said then we hung up.**

I couldn't get over the fact that he seemed so open to talk to me and I was so happy that he even told me to call him. I hope we can keep being close to each other. He makes me question my own integrity about things. He is just so honest that I can't get over it. Despite obviously going through some harsh things he is still realistic. He puts me to shame with how willing he is to sacrifice any dream for his siblings. Something about that alone made me want to help him. Shit it even made me want to stay here. The village that meant nothing to me is starting to actually mean something especially with him in it. I want to help him, I want to help solve his problems, and he makes me even want to solve some of my own.

"Why?" I just questioned out loud.

He can pull something like this out of me. I haven't felt such strong emotions since my parents died and he comes around and now he is unlocking my mind and feelings like he's always been there. It was so perplexing that I am even willing to let him in. It's just something about his eyes that say 'Save Me' that I can't ignore.

I got brought of my random thinking when I heard a beep on my phone.

 _'You still awake?' Naruto texted._

 _'Yeah,' I said._

 _'I thought you were tired.' Naruto said._

 _'I never said that, you just assumed I was because you were tired.' I said._

 _'Well... considering the fact that we do have to go to school tomorrow I would assume you would want to go to sleep.' Naruto said._

 _'Just because we got school doesn't mean I'm tired. It just means I need to go to sleep.' I said._

 _'True, I wish I didn't have to be where I'm at.' Naruto said._

 _'Where are you?' I asked._

 _'At my dad's job picking him up. He left without his driver today and now needed me to pick him up.' Naruto said._

 _'A drive does sound nice. I bet it would put me straight to sleep.' I said trying to lighten the mood for him._

 _'Do you want to drive with me?' Naruto asked._

 _'I thought you had to pick up your father.' I said._

 _'I am already so I can grab you after I'm done. So... do you?' Naruto asked._

The moment I had to really think about is how my brother would react if he wakes up and I'm not there. He would probably send a search party on me.

 _'No, it's fine. I don't want my brother to worry about me if I just randomly disappear in the middle of the night.' I said honestly because I really did want to go._

 _'Its fine, I will talk to you tomorrow. My dad is about to get in the car.' Naruto said ended the whole talk._

The whole ordeal was making me nervous. He honestly seemed to really like me. I didn't know what was starting between him and me but I knew I wanted it to happen. Hell... I wanted to go for that drive but I thought back to my brother. He would have been worried sick and then he would have tried to kill Naruto for taking me out so I did the right thing. Maybe I can do it next time. If there is a next time that is.

* * *

 ** _Review... I think reviews tell an author how much someone likes a story. I like to know what people like about my story and how they feel about the story. I want to level how I post this story seeing as I can post this one quicker than the others because of it staying on my mind. So I am only going to post a new chapter every time I get five reviews every new chapter. Rest assured though because I will only be able to post on the weekends and Mondays. I hope everyone enjoys the new story._**

 ** _In this chapter you got to see a little of how their parents dying affected Itachi. Itachi had to grow up fast just like Sasuke so he is a bit out of character. Don't get me wrong though because he still goes in big brother or parent mode very quickly. Itachi just has a part of him that wants Sasuke to have a childhood that she never had like that either._**


	3. Meeting Kurama and Menma

_**Hello everyone, I am so tired... I keep waking up at around 5.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter. Have a good day everyone I hope it's easygoing unlike my day.**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks for the reviews..**_

 _ **Guest review (Yoshmi-sama): I appreciate you acknowledging my story. have a good day.**_

 _ **Mikuqueen: Thank you for your support on this story like all my other ones that you happen to like.**_

* * *

Meeting Kurama and Menma

* * *

I have no idea how it happened or why but I found myself talking to Naruto more and more each day. I even started to see him smiling and laughing. The laugh made my heart skip a beat every time I heard it. I couldn't get over the sparkle in his beautiful blue eyes. Or the way his eyes turned to mischief every time he was planning something on me. He even started waiting for me at the school gates. Everyone was even shocked how close we were but I didn't pay them any mind. It seemed he didn't really either. I think there was something in him that I needed and the same went for him. I felt like he needed me too.

So now here we are at the end of the day on Friday waiting for class to be over so we can go eat some ramen. I was excited about being out with him. I wanted to get to know him more and hang out. There was so much more I wanted to know about him. When the bell rang we were both running out the door.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Naruto asked.

"We can go to the library and finish our homework first." I said.

"Sounds..." Naruto was saying but then his phone rang. "Give me a second." He said looking at me for me to just nod at him.

"Hello... but I told you I had plans... no... Fine... I guess I will do it. Yeah bye," Naruto said hanging up the phone with a disappointed scowl on his face.

"He always does that." Naruto grumbled.

"What happened?" I asked.

"My dad told me I have to watch my siblings since he is going out of town today. Can we reschedule?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't you bring them with us?" I asked not wanting him to go just yet.

Naruto turned to me with a smile on his face. "You really wouldn't mind?" Naruto asked with the brightest smile I ever seen him have.

I never saw his smile reach his eyes before. His eyes were twinkling with happiness.

"I will call Menma and see where he is. He shouldn't be far from the school." Naruto said in an excited tone.

"Hello, where are you?" Naruto asked as he was on the phone. "Okay, in my normal spot. Okay see you then." Naruto said quickly hanging up.

Naruto looked at me with a smile then gestured for me to get in.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I closed the door on my side.

"He is going to meet us by Kurama." Naruto said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"At daycare." Naruto said with a small smile that made my heart speed up considerably making me look away from him.

I didn't know his younger sister was that young.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Three, turning four in July." Naruto said.

"That's nice, I'm the younger one so I wouldn't know what it feels like to have younger siblings." I said wondering what it would feel like to be the older one between Itachi and I.

"Yeah my younger brother is a 1st year and Kurama is three turning four so she drives me a little crazy." Naruto said with a smile as he continued to drive stopping when we got to a park.

Naruto got out and took his keys walking up to a woman with me behind her.

"Hey Mrs. Kurenai, where did my brother and sister go?" Naruto asked a woman that was sitting with a bunch of other little kids.

"Hi Naruto, they are by the slide." Kurenai said pointing toward the biggest slide.

"Thank you," Naruto said and walked over with me in tow behind him. "Menma, Kurama, come over here." Naruto called out to them.

I didn't see anything at first until a little redhead charged at Naruto smiling and screaming his name.

"Brother!" The little one screamed happy as ever to see Naruto.

"Hey baby girl. Come here Menma." Naruto said turning with the little one in his hands.

I made eye contact with the little girl immediately.

"Hello," the little one said.

"Hi," I said.

When the other person Naruto was calling was over by us they were just staring at me like I was a foreign object or like I would disappear.

"Menma, Kurama, this is Suke." Naruto was saying but got interrupted by his brother.

"The one you were supposed to go on a date with but dad fucked it up." Menma said.

"Menma, language." Naruto growled out. "But yes, Suke this is my younger brother Menma and my darling younger sister Kurama." Naruto said lifting Kurama up in the air with her giggling and smiling at Naruto.

"Oh she gets to be your darling but I'm not." Menma said.

"No, you're my little troublemaker." Naruto said with a fond smile.

"She's pretty," Kurama said looking directly in my eyes.

"Thank you, so are you." I said and she really was.

Menma only had Naruto's blonde hair, not the blue eyes or his body form. Kurama on the hand had his everything aside from the hair; she has beautiful red hair flowing down her back.

"I don't know why he made it seem like I couldn't watch Kurama by myself." Menma said.

I obviously must have missed something while I zoned out.

"Its fine, Suke said you two could come." Naruto said setting Kurama down to hold her hand.

"Really?" Menma asked looking at me and I nod. "Why?" Menma asked.

I didn't really know how to take his brother. It was something about him that seemed like he was on the defensive side on me.

"Excuse me and him, watch her for a second." Naruto said pulling his brother to a spot I couldn't hear them.

"Do you like my brother?" Kurama asked gently.

"Yes, why?" I asked the little girl.

"Cause brother is always sad. There was one girl over time but she hurt brother." Kurama said twiddling with her fingers.

This little girl may not be old enough to understand everything but she does notice when her brother is sad.

"I wouldn't do that to him. What is he feeling right now?" I asked out of curiosity to what she would say.

"Mad, brother Menma is making him mad." Kurama said.

This was unusual because that's exactly what I thought. They came back before I could say anything else.

"Everyone ready to go?" Naruto asked picking up his sister.

I noticed Menma grumbled his reply and his sister nodded her head enthusiastically. Naruto seems like he would be a great father. Naruto just smiled at me and I gave him a small nod to say I was ready to go.

We walked to the car and everyone got in without a problem.

"Where are we going to go?" Menma asked.

"Right now we're going to the library and then we will get food." Naruto said.

"Su, are you coming to our house?" Kurama asked.

"Can I?" I asked looking toward Naruto.

"If you want." Naruto mumbled.

"Well you don't have enough money to buy ramen for all of us with the way you eat." Menma said laughing.

"HEY!" Naruto screamed.

I was shocked I never heard him so loud but it made both his siblings laugh. I thought it was a sweet sight.

"What do you three want for dinner then?" Naruto asked.

"RAMEN!" The two in the back screamed.

"Su, my brother makes deli-li-ci-" Kurama was saying.

"Delicious homemade ramen." Menma finished for her.

"Yeah," Kurama said nodding her head.

"You flatter me," Naruto said moving his hand to his chest.

"Shut up, you know you're a great cook, sure as hell better than dad." Menma said grumbling the last part.

"He tries," Naruto said hearing his brother.

"Then he should stop because one day his cooking will be the death of me." Menma said.

Naruto just chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Instead of going to the library let's just go get some groceries for the ramen and then head to my house. We can do our homework there." Naruto said turning to me, I just nodded my head because I didn't really mind either way.

"Kura, grocery store time." Naruto said loudly.

"Grocery store time..." Kurama said laughing making Menma smile for the first time since being in the car.

It was a soft smile that went toward his siblings. That was until Naruto turned on the music and it was some kid music.

"NO!" Menma whined sinking deeper into the seat.

Kurama just giggled and Naruto smiled through the mirror staring at his brother then looking ahead again. It was a weird dynamic these three had, it felt like they knew where they belonged when they were together. Naruto seemed more open and alive while being by them. It seems he likes to make his siblings smile.

"Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are. Up above a world so bright like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star." I heard Naruto singing with the song softly and Kurama singing it rather loudly.

"Shut it off." Menma complained making Naruto smile more until Menma took off his seat belt and reached for the radio.

It was so quick I didn't realize it until we came to a sudden stop from pulling over.

"WHY do you have your seat belt off?" Naruto growled anger was seeping off him making Menma shrink back like it wasn't his brother anymore. "I told you many times to never take your seat belt off. NOW sit back and put your seat belt back ON." Naruto growled.

Menma did exactly what he was told not once hesitating but kept his eyes on his brother. I didn't notice at the time but something played around in Naruto's anger. It was like a terrible demon was there and he didn't have anything to vent it out on. We got to the grocery store shortly after that minor outburst. Naruto took his sister out of the car seat and set her down closing the door and holding out his hand so she could walk next to him. I walked next to him also but I noticed Menma stayed in the back of us.

"What type of ramen would you like me to make?" Naruto asked looking at all three of us.

"Pork," Kurama said.

"Pork miso," Menma said.

"I will have what they're having." I said with a light chuckle.

"Okay," Naruto said and grabbed a cart putting his sister in it. "Menma, push the cart and follow me." Naruto said leading them into the store.

"Damn, he so overbearing." Menma complained.

"Does he always do this?" I asked.

"If you mean sticks I with the cart and Kurama so I don't get lost then yes he always does this." Menma said.

"He's probably just worried about you two." I suggested not sure what else to say.

"Yeah he's worried I know. But still doesn't mean we will disappear." Menma mumbled.

I just smiled at him in understanding because my brother would do the same thing to me.

"I understand my older brother is like that too. If he could he would have homeschooled me." I said honestly.

Menma made a face of utter disgust and fear. "Oh god, if Naruto tried that I would cry until my dad let me go back to school. Then again my brother is smarter than half the teachers at our school." Menma said his head tilting to the side.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, he would have graduated last year if he really wanted to but he didn't want too. Then again a lot was happening at that time." Menma said but stopped before explaining anything else because Kurama tapped him.

Naruto came back before I could even say anything which Menma seemed adamant about not talking in front of Naruto.

"So, I think we might need noodles, unless you want me to make the noodles but then that will take longer." Naruto said.

"We should just buy noodles, the last time you did that we had to wait for a night." Menma said smiling toward his brother.

"I agree with him, I don't think my brother would appreciate me being out all night." I said.

"Haha, we won't do that. I wouldn't want your brother to be worried about you." Naruto said with a light chuckle and a smile on his face.

I can't but help but feel happy to see this side of him. He is so different compared to when he is at school. The smiles on his face and the genuine laughs he has for his brother and sister. It's like his whole persona changes and honestly I like this one better. He is amazing and I like seeing his smiles.

Before I knew it we were already at the checkout counter and paying for the stuff.

"Hi Naruto, how are you?" This young woman asked.

"Fine, how are you, Adi?" Naruto asked with a forced smile.

"I'm good; I don't see you at the gym or tutoring at the youth center anymore." The woman named Adi said.

"Don't have time for it." Naruto said.

If I was being honest it seemed like a lie. Despite that though I know Naruto doesn't have that much free time on him.

"That's too bad," Adi said and scanned all the food.

Naruto handed her the money and she seemed like she was trying to have contact with Naruto until Menma took the money from him so Naruto could put the bags in the cart. Adi seemed disappointed and I couldn't help but feel elated about this for some reason. That left us getting out the store quick with Naruto pushing the cart playing around with Kurama and Menma and I in the back walking to the car quietly.

"Fucking creeper." Menma grumbled.

"Who? That woman?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is a year older than my brother. He tutored her in math and started to try and come on to him. My brother is uncomfortable around females ever since, that's why I was honestly surprised when he started talking about you. He doesn't really tell me about Shizuka anymore since an incident happened. Try not to ask my brother about it, we don't want him to go back in his shell." Menma explained.

I kind of feel guilty now that I think about it because I did ask him about it. I didn't know if it was a big deal or not but from the looks of what Menma said it was a big deal.

"Honestly, I think your helping my brother more than his so called friends. They just tip toe around him, it's infuriating." Menma said then walked to his door as we walked up to the car.

Am I helping him? Or is he helping me? I don't even know anymore. Maybe we're helping each other in a sense.

I get into the passenger seat without saying anything. I watch as everyone gets in their seats and how Naruto makes sure everyone is buckled in and then starts the car to go.

I guess I took a short nap because by the time we got to Naruto's house he was waking me up telling we were there. I glanced up to see a three story house that in this small town can pass for a mansion.

"Nice house," I whispered as I got out the car.

"My father got it built for my mother when they first got married. She got to design the whole entire house." Naruto said with a smile.

"That was sweet of him." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I plan on doing the same thing." Naruto said in a whispered tone.

"I thought you were going to build me my house brother." Kurama said with a cute pout on her face.

"I will, but maybe you should let your husband do it for you. But don't get married for a very long time." Naruto said playfully.

"I not get married. I love you." Kurama said pouting.

"You will love someone more than me one day." Naruto said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"No," Kurama said and ran off to her other brother.

"She's claiming me," Naruto said with a soft smile going to the trunk to get the bags.

"Do you always do this?" I asked.

"What exactly?" Naruto asked as he pulled the last of the bags and closed the trunk.

"It seems like you're the dad." I said gently.

"I guess I kind of am." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders walking ahead of me. "I always did this for them even when my mother was alive. I just had less weight on my shoulders." Naruto muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"Home body man," I said with a small giggle.

"Is that really what I look like to you?" Naruto asked with a wide smile his eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah, but take it as a compliment." I said tapping his hand to grab some bags to notice him blush then hand me a bag.

I am curious to why he blushes every time I touch him. That is the second time it happened.

"It's okay just go inside." Naruto said with his face turned to the side.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Go ahead," Naruto said as we walked to the house.

"Do I make you nervous?" I asked.

Naruto looked at me quickly with shock evident on his face.

"No," Naruto denied but the blush gave him away.

"Come on," Menma said from the door.

"Okay, sure Naruto." I said and casually walked past him.

I didn't get the chance to see what was on his face or what he was feeling. I just felt his stare on the back of my head and him close behind me as we walked into the house which mind you was beautiful.

"I am going to the kitchen you can look around." Naruto said walking past me.

Menma and Kurama walked into the living room seeing me Kurama ran to me grabbing my hand pulling me into the living room. As I looked around I saw a lot of trophies, certificates, and pictures. There were pictures so many with a woman with long beautiful red hair holding a younger Naruto. The younger Naruto smiling with his mother, that is the only thing I can assume. The certificates were achievements and successions. The trophies were from so many sports. Not all of them were Naruto's but a lot of them were.

"My brother has a lot of awards. He even got a certificate from school saying he was going to be one of the highest achievers." Menma said.

I nodded my head and still looked around to see a picture of Naruto on top of his mother with a little Kurama in her arms while what I presumed to be their father and Menma standing next to the bed with a smile but they were all looking at the camera.

"That's our mother," Menma whispered picking up the picture. "And our father next to me." Menma said pointing to the man.

"You all look happy there." I said with a smile.

"I kept hearing you and Naruto say that your brother would be worried. What about your parents?" Menma asked.

"They died," I said gently as I still looked around.

"Sorry," Menma said and put the picture down.

"It's okay," I said and walked to where I thought the kitchen would be and found it successfully.

"So... you got a lot of awards?" I said.

"And?" Naruto said turning his head as he moved around the kitchen.

Naruto is so amazing he looks perfect in the kitchen.

"Those are achievements." I said.

"Those aren't as important." Naruto said.

"What do you plan on doing for the project?" I asked.

"I will think of something, don't worry. We still got six months to finish it." Naruto said putting the noodles in a pot.

"I think you would make a great teacher." I said randomly.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked as he turned around with a smile on his face.

"Your brother said you could have graduated earlier if you wanted and he said you're smarter than half the teachers at our school." I replied.

"Did he now?" Naruto said with a smirk.

Oh I never saw that face before. What is he planning?

"What else did he tell you about me?" Naruto asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"NOOOOOOO!" Menma screamed running to the kitchen and pulling me with him outside the kitchen.

"Why must you run little brother? I just want to know what you think of me." Naruto said in an amused tone but Menma just kept running dragging me with him.

"Why are you running?" I asked as he pulled me.

"Don't tell him what I say then he will cuddle up to me." Menma said.

"I... you're a tsundere aren't you?" I asked.

"No..." Menma said turning red.

"CAUGHT YA!" Naruto screamed appearing before us.

"AHHHH!" Menma screamed knocking us both over.

"Now look what you did little brother." Naruto said shaking his head and helping me up only to jump on his brother and tickle him. "Tell me what you said about me." Naruto said while mercilessly tickling him.

"Your evil," Menma said laughing.

The scene kind of reminded me of me and Itachi. Menma got out of his stronghold for a second but got caught immediately.

"Stop," Menma said laughing hard.

"Okay," Naruto said standing up and helping his brother. "I got to check the food anyway." Naruto said and walked off.

"Don't tell him anything we talk about. I don't want him knowing what I say." Menma said getting his breathing under control.

I thought the brothers were extremely sweet.

"Okay," I said and walked to the couch where Kurama was sitting watching a cartoon.

"Hi," Kurama said gently.

Why does it feel like they knew me forever? I just blend in with the family dynamic without knowing a few things. It's so calming and relieving.

"Hi," I said. "Are they always like that?" I asked with a gentle laugh.

Kurama nodded her little head and laid her little head on the armrest. After a while I found myself dazing off too only to be woken up from Naruto telling me that I have a phone call. I looked at the time and realized it was way past my curfew. I glanced at Naruto and he gave me a gentle forced smile and handed me my phone and I answered immediately.

 **"Hello," I said rubbing the sleep out my eyes.**

 **"Sasuke, where the hell are you? You told me you would only be out until seven** **o'clock** **and it's nine. I called you four times." Itachi basically screamed.**

 **"I didn't hear my phone ringing. I am at Naruto's house eating dinner with his family and me just so happen to fall asleep. I'm sorry I didn't answer sooner or call you to tell you the change of plans." I said.**

 **"Where is his house?" Itachi asked.**

 **"Hang on let me ask." I said and pulled the phone away from my ear. "Where is your house located? My brother wants to know." I said pleading that Naruto would be cooperative.**

 **"Can I see your phone?" Naruto asked.**

 **"Sure," I said not hesitating on giving him my phone.**

 **"Hello," Naruto said.**

I wish I could hear what my brother is saying.

 **"Yes I'm sorry. I was cooking so I didn't hear her phone. My sister was sleeping next to her too and slept straight through it." Naruto said.**

I looked down to notice the red bundle by my side.

 **"Yes I can do that. Can she at least eat first? I will send some home with her... okay thank you. Yes... bye." Naruto said hanging up and handing me the phone.**

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He was just worried about you. He asked me why didn't I wake you up and I basically told him I didn't hear your phone." Naruto said.

"I can stay for dinner." I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes he just told me to bring you home afterwards. He also told me he wants my contact information and my address." Naruto said.

"Oh that's embarrassing." I said putting my head in my legs.

"Hey, it's better than what my mom did to me. My mom told my first crush how big I am down there." Naruto said with a laugh.

"No way," I said with disbelief.

"Yes she did, I was so embarrassed that I didn't go to school for a week." Naruto said laughing as he tried to wake up Kurama.

"IT'S DONE NOW GET INTO THE KITCHEN!" Naruto screamed.

But it effectively got Kurama up and Menma was running down the stairs.

"Did you get enough beauty rest?" Menma asked with a laugh looking at me and Kurama.

Dinner with these siblings seemed to be the most entertained at dinner I ever had. They were all so lively. When we were all done eating Naruto washed all the dishes and put Kurama to bed.

"Menma, I will be right back." Naruto said with a smile.

"Okay," Menma said before waving goodbye to me then walking upstairs where Kurama was.

Naruto put an alarm on and then when we walked out the door he locked it. We went to the car in silence feeling completely comfortable where we're at. I happen to be holding the ramen bowl for my brother that Naruto made for him. The whole car ride was silent but it didn't really seem that either of us minded. When we finally got in front of my house we weren't really sure what to do.

"Let's go to tell your brother my information." Naruto said blushing.

"Lets," was all I said and followed him out the car.

When we got up to the door Itachi was already waiting for us. Honestly it felt weird. I swear my brother was acting like how my dad would have acted. I hope when my brother has kids he isn't like this. Those poor kids.

"Hello," Itachi said in a professional voice.

"Hi," Naruto said sounding shy.

Now that is just cute, Naruto is nervous.

"My gods Itachi stop it. He needs to get home." I said sighing in annoyance.

"Fine, come in and give me your information." Itachi said letting us inside the house.

Naruto was nervous both of us could tell. He still wrote elegantly on the piece of paper all his information and practically ran out the house after saying goodbye.

"Damn it Itachi, why would you scare him?" I asked.

"What did I do wrong?" Itachi questioned as he walked to the kitchen with his ramen.

"You embarrassed him enough to make him run out the house without almost saying goodbye." I said following him.

"Oh come on, he is fine. He just isn't used to someone being superior to him seeing as his dad is never around. He is the man of his house." Itachi said throwing his hand over his shoulder.

Before I even said anything I noticed what was said.

"What do you mean his dad is never home?" I asked.

"Well from what I heard his dad owns the electric company that I will be working at starting Monday. He is never at home and they are always alone. Shisui is driving me nuts by the way." Itachi said.

"Hang on he controls where you're going to be working. Where is he?" I asked.

"Yup, I heard after his wife passed away he dived into his work and Naruto started taking responsibility for the kids. He is upstairs." Itachi said.

"Naruto told me that he did it before too when his mother wasn't around." I said.

"He's a good kid. A bit squeamish but a good one none the less." Itachi said.

"Then why did you scare him off?" I asked.

"He's not scared just nervous." Itachi said heating up his ramen.

I just stared at him as he microwaved it and sat down next to me.

"Trust me, he isn't scared of me. I make him nervous because it's like you two are in a relationship." Itachi said making my face heat up. "Are you blushing little sister?" Itachi asked with a shocked expression.

"No," I said quickly getting up and leaving out the kitchen to my room.

"Liar," Itachi screamed.

I just rolled my eyes and kept going to my room. We made a basement like room for Shisui since Itachi didn't want to give his game room of sorts away but still no one is allowed to use my shower. I just went into my room and decided to text Naruto before taking a shower and going to sleep.

 _'You awake?' I texted._

I think I waited about twenty minutes and that was after my shower before I got a reply from Naruto.

 _'Yeah, are you still?' Naruto said._

 _'Yeah, sorry about Itachi being weird.' I said._

 _'Its fine, he thinks we're going out right?' Naruto said._

That message shocked me that I almost dropped my phone. That was a good guess on Naruto's part.

 _'Yeah he does, that was a good guess.' I said._

 _'It wasn't hard to guess. I would have thought that too.' Naruto said._

 _'But hey I am going to sleep so text me tomorrow if you want to hang out.' Naruto said._

 _'Okay, night.' I said kind of sad that he was going to sleep._

 _'Night,' Naruto said._

It was my first time at his house and meeting his family. It seems like he is opening up to me more and that for some reason gets me excited. He is so easy to talk to and listen too. He has intelligent conversations and good family skills but I know there is darkness him just like there is in me. We just got to put it evenly.

"Suke, you want to watch a movie with me?" Itachi asked me from my doorway.

"Sure," I said.

Itachi came right in my room and laid on my bed while I set up the DVD in my room. We for some reason started spending a lot of time in my room since Shisui came here. I didn't mind though.

"Oh you should tell Naruto that his ramen was good. It was homemade right?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah it was homemade. I will text him that." I said just remembering myself that I never told him I liked it.

 _'Itachi said that he liked the ramen. Oh and I did too. It was one of the best things I eaten in a while.' I texted._

After I texted I went to get comfortable on the bed next to my brother to hear a beep go off on my phone.

 _'Thanks, I made it especially for you.' Naruto texted._

That last message made me smile. But the movie started that made me lose my smile. I spent the rest of the night watching movies with my brother with us both falling asleep in my room.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _I was going to do a routine review thing in order to post this story but honestly I just gave up on that because I want to just post my stories when I can._**

 ** _I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think of the family dynamics so far._**


	4. Lost Light

_**Hello everyone.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 **Lost Light**

* * *

It has been a month of being in school and Naruto and I have gotten a lot closer. Whenever Itachi can't make it home or he has to work late Naruto takes me home or cooks dinner for me. I don't even know what it's like to be without him anymore. I noticed a few things within the month between him and I and that is that I like him a lot more than he likes me but he keeps his distance.

Every time I look at his eyes it looks like he lost some light to them and I just want to know what's wrong. There were days he didn't even talk to me, just did our daily routine. He seemed like he was lost and today happened to be one of those days.

"Naruto," I called out to him as I sat next to him.

"Hmm..." Naruto hummed out not even looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked grabbing his arm.

To me this was normal but to everyone else it was shocking. Over the past month Naruto has gradually let me touch him but he still blushes a bright red whenever I do.

"Just one of those days." Naruto said softly putting his head down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked in a whispered tone.

"No, I just want to go home and sleep it off." Naruto mumbled.

The whole day was weird after that it seemed like every teacher just left him alone despite him putting his head down in every class.

"What are you doing today?" I asked as we walked to Menma's class.

"Going to my mom's grave, it's her birthday today." Naruto said softly.

I didn't realize that was why he was so down. Of course it would have to be his mother to have his spirits so saddened like this.

"Okay call me if you need to talk." I said not really wanting to leave him but knowing his family needed privacy.

"Thanks, I'll call you later if that's okay." Naruto said before walking away with his brother.

When I went home all I could think about was Naruto. I wondered if his father was with them or not. I had to eat dinner alone since my brother and Shisui were out at the time. I wanted to call Naruto but I knew I should just let him call me but I couldn't help wanting to hear his voice to know that he was alright. Ever since I started at that school Sakura and I became good friends also okay not as well as me and Naruto but still good friends.

Sakura happened to call me so I couldn't call him thankfully.

"Hello," I said answering my phone for Sakura.

"Hey, do you want to hang out tonight?" Sakura asked sounding hopeful.

"Who is all going?" I asked.

I didn't like a few people in the female collection plate from school. I would never go if that girl Shizuka went with and they all knew that including her. She just rubbed me the wrong way.

"Me and Shizuka," Sakura said.

"No, I don't know why you would ask." I said tempted to just hang up in her face.

"Please, she wants to know why you two can't get along. At least explain it to her why you don't get along." Sakura said.

She is right; I never explained why I disliked her so much. But everything about her and how she talks bothers me. She always brings up Naruto but never goes to him to talk. I know she dislikes me too because I talk to him. She is petty about the situation and wants to act like a saint like I am the only one in the wrongdoing.

"Fine, where are we meeting up?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"Ichiraku's, you know where that is right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Of course I know where my closest friend's favorite place is. He took me there for my first time. I could never forget that day.

"Good, meet us there." Sakura said happily.

Why do I have to do this? I shouldn't I should just ignore all of this and focus on Naruto. I didn't hesitate to get up and walk out the house. I should really tell Itachi that I want a car. It sucks to not have one. I don't know how I got to Ichiraku's so fast but there was a piece of me that wanted to turn back until Sakura came outside spotting me.

"Hey, come on." Sakura said.

I don't care what happens tonight because I know I won't ever get along with this girl.

"Hey, you found her." Shizuka said.

Her fake caring irritates me. The way she smiles and doesn't mean it irritates me.

"Yeah I'm here, can we get this over with?" I said showing my irritation level.

"Why don't you like me?" Shizuka asked getting straight to the point.

"I don't know why it matters to you especially seeing as you don't like me either." I said.

Sakura seemed shocked but Shizuka just smirked.

"I don't like you because you're trying to take Naruto away from us." Shizuka said.

"You're an idiot; you think treating him like glass is going to help you. I don't know what or why you guys treat him that way but the difference between me and all of you is I don't. If he wants to talk to me and hang out with me I am fine with it because I care about him." I said.

"You don't even know shit about him." Shizuka growled.

"I don't need to know what he doesn't want to tell me. He will speak for himself without everyone going around talking about him." I said. "He's not fragile and weak like you think. But you treat him that way that's why he doesn't talk to any of you. If you want to talk to him maybe you should just do it and talk to him like however you used to." I said getting even more irritated by them.

"You won't be around him long." Shizuka said.

"I will be around him as much as he wants me to be." I said.

"How dare you." Shizuka said raising her hand to hit me.

I braced myself for the hit but it never came. I opened my eyes to see just the person I wanted to see.

"What are you doing to Suke?" Naruto growled out.

"Suke..." Kurama said running up to me giving me a hug.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Menma asked looking at me.

"Making a mistake it seems." I said with a sigh taking a glance at the unnerved Sakura and Shizuka.

"She is just using you Naruto. Why can't you see that?" Shizuka asked looking at him with pleading eyes.

"How?" Naruto asked putting her hand down and moving away from her.

"What?" Shizuka asked confused.

I'm not going to lie that question even confused me. I don't even know what I would say if I was in that position under those scrutinizing eyes. How do you answer something like that when you don't even know someone's relationship with the other?

"How is she using me?" Naruto asked glare still on Shizuka.

"Um..." Shizuka started.

"Just stop talking, she can't be using me because I have nothing to give accept my words and open arms when she wants to talk to me." Naruto said. "That's a lot better than what you who says that you're my friend have been doing for me and you know the situation." Naruto said aggressively.

That was honestly the first time I ever saw Naruto angry or the least bit hostile. I never even saw him talk that much not even to me.

"Don't waste your breath, let's go home." Menma said pulling at his brother.

"I don't want to see anyone trying to pick on Suke again." Naruto said aggressively and got pulled away by his brother.

Funny thing about this is I didn't need to be protected because I could protect myself but knowing he cares about me enough to stick up for me warms my heart.

"Come on Suke," Kurama said gently pulling me with her tiny hands.

"Bye Sakura," I said and let the little one pull me away.

Naruto and Menma were outside down the street by Naruto's car talking about something.

"Do you want to go eat with us?" Menma asked as he turned toward me.

"Sure, I didn't eat at home or there anyway." I said.

We all got in the car it was quiet for a while before Naruto spoke.

"Do they always talk shit to you?" Naruto asked.

"Bad, bad word," Kurama said.

"Sorry," Naruto said to Kurama.

"No, they don't. Sakura wasn't even talking. Shizuka and I never really got along to begin with. She asked me why I didn't like her and I told her what it matters when she doesn't even like me." I said.

"Shizuka and I used to date before." Naruto said abruptly and I felt a pang of jealousy not really understanding why. "It wasn't a long relationship at all or anything but after a while I noticed things about her that seemed off." Naruto said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"She wanted to control him and was all over him whenever someone was around. It was like she was claiming him." Menma said.

"We were in eighth grade at the time. She wanted to do things that I didn't. It started to be hard to be around her... then she started making weird comments. I left her alone after that. After all that things started to get stolen from my house. She just felt off for me but when we were friends we were fine until that night happened then everyone started to shut me out." Naruto said.

"That night?" I asked.

I know it's not my place but I can't help my curiosity. Everyone talks about it to the point where I can't ignore it.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now." Naruto said gently.

"That's fine," I said with a small smile.

At least he is opening up to me.

"Can I ask you why you don't get along with her?" Naruto asked glancing at me.

"She just felt off to me. Out of everyone whenever she talked about you it seemed like it... it's hard to explain but I just felt off every time she spoke. It felt like she talked about you like she owned you. Another reason I don't like her because she doesn't even like me." I said.

Naruto pulled over to a café without saying anything as everyone got out. Naruto just picked Kurama up and nodded to me to follow them.

"Don't mind him that much. Whenever he talks about Shizuka he gets irritated and you're also the first person to actually stick up for him compared to all the others who say they are his friends but continue to ignore him. He appreciates you more than you know." Menma said with a smile.

"How was going to your mom's grave?" I asked as we walked to the door.

Menma looked down, "I guess it was okay. Our dad wasn't there like usual but Naruto always is." Menma said.

By the time we got to the café Naruto was sitting Kurama in her seat and sitting next to her. Menma sat across from her and I sat across from Naruto. If I didn't pay attention to Naruto so much I probably wouldn't notice his minute glances or his small smiles toward me but I do notice it every time.

"Can I get you four anything or should I get the usual?" The waitress asked as she glanced at me.

"We will get the usual but my friend hasn't decided what she wants yet." Naruto said with a smile.

"Okay," the waitress said with a smile but stood there as I looked over the menu.

"How are you three?" The waitress asked.

"I start school next year." Kurama said with a smile making me smile along with her.

"What about you Naruto? Are you going to start community college soon?" The waitress asked.

"I don't know yet." Naruto said.

"I am doing well in school. No one really wants to talk to me right now though." Menma said.

"Those idiot kids still thinking you boys are glass huh? How's your father?" The waitress asked.

"You have no idea." Menma mumbled.

"I guess dad is good. He's been working a lot more lately. He told me he got a new employee." Naruto said.

That must be my brother. Our families may just intertwine.

"What about you? Who might you be?" The waitress asked me.

"My name is Suke Uchiha I just moved here recently." I said nervously.

"Well it's good to finally meet you after all this time of hearing about you from these three mainly this one." The waitress said ruffling Naruto's hair.

I noticed that Naruto started to blush along with the other two.

"My name is Hanare; it's good to finally meet you. How do you like it here so far?" Hanare asked.

"It's good, still not quite used to it being so quiet." I said.

"You lived in the city before coming here?" Hanare asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Hanare, get there order and then help other customers." The guy in the back said.

"That's Kakashi, he's a troublesome man. Did you figure out what you want yet?" Hanare asked.

"That ham and cheese melt meal. Can I add tomatoes to it?" I asked.

"Yes you may," Hanare responded with a smile.

"HANARE!" Kakashi screamed.

"Shut up I'm coming you insolent bastard." Hanare said as she walked to the back.

"Wow those two are something else." I said with a smile.

"Kakashi knows my dad and he used to always be around our house when our mom was alive but now he became just as stubborn as my father." Menma said.

"He looks young, how does he know your dad?" I asked.

"Our dad was his teacher and took care of him after Kakashi lost his father." Naruto said.

"So he is basically your guy's older brother?" I asked.

"Yeah something like that, that is until our dad didn't agree with him marrying Hanare and him opening up this café." Menma said.

"He still thinks of us as family Menma." Naruto said.

"I know he does but it's hard to think its true when he ignores us when we come by." Menma said.

"It's hard to face us after all this time can you blame him?" Naruto reasoned.

"That's because he will still talk to you and if he doesn't you would use to force him too." Menma argued.

"Not in the mood to argue with you tonight so don't start." Naruto said in a low tone that made everyone at the table get cold.

"Okay," Menma said putting his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Don't be mad at each other." Kurama whispered.

"I'm not mad." Naruto said softly rubbing her head gently.

"Good because you're scary when you're angry." Kurama said with Menma nodding.

I turned to them and couldn't help but glance at Naruto who was only grinning that made me laugh.

"What?" Naruto asked quirking his eyebrow up.

"You enjoy scaring your siblings." I said chuckling making Menma laugh too.

"Yeah he is a sadist." Menma said making me laugh harder.

When I glanced up I saw Naruto smiling at us.

"Is that how you really think of me?" Naruto asked with a toothy smile with him biting his lip.

"Yes," Menma and I said after looking at each other shaking are heads up and down.

"I guess I am a little bit." Naruto said with a smile.

"A little bit?" Menma asked laughing harder.

"What's a sadist?" Kurama asked just in time for the waitress Hanare to get back.

"What on earth are you boys teaching her?" Hanare asked appalled making me and Menma laugh harder.

"That wasn't me it was Menma." Naruto said with an evil smile.

"And you say a little bit." Menma said looking away from Naruto toward the window.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't want to hear her saying those kinds of words right now at this age." Hanare said shushing them. "Here is your food and enjoy all of you. Suke I hope you like the food." Hanare said as she handed everyone their plates with a smile on her face.

She walked away leaving us to eat our meals in peace.

"Did you like it in the city?" Menma asked as we ate our dinner.

"I personally hated it but my brother actually loved it. That is until our parents passed away." I admitted.

"Your parents?" Menma asked.

"They passed away when I was seven." I said.

Naruto just continued to eat his food as his siblings asked me questions.

"That sucks, when mama died it was like... the end of the world but you lost both. That really sucks. I would be lost if I lost Naruto." Menma declared to everyone at the table.

"I would be lost without you two too." Naruto mumbled with a soft smile adoring his face making him look like the sixteen year old he was instead of the adult that he had to be for them.

We all had a bunch of casual talk laughing and talking about how it would drive people crazy if Naruto was back to his pranks from when he was a kid. I never found myself laughing this hard since before my parents died. I am happy to have met Naruto and his siblings they're such good people.

"Why don't we go to the spot we see to look at the stars?" Naruto asked.

"YEAH!" Menma and Kurama yelled together once we got out the café in the car.

"Alright, would you like to come Suke?" Naruto asked as I put my seat belt on.

"Sure," I said looking at him with a smile.

No one made a sound the whole drive but when we pulled over I realized that the two in the back were actually asleep.

"We're here," Naruto said getting out the car but I realized he was only talking to me.

"What is this place?" I asked looking around to see we were surrounded by forest on a cliff where the stars were shining brightly.

It was an amazing view the most amazing view I have ever seen. I could never see anything like this in the city. Naruto sat down and I just followed sitting down next to him. It was comfortable silence when we were both comfortable.

"My mom died in an accident. I was there... my dad was working more than usual around that time but... my mom didn't want him to be there all the time so one night she got a baby sitter and took me to go get him from work. He wasn't faithful to my mother. My mom... came back outside crying hysterically with my dad chasing her but she ignored him hopping into the car and taken off. My dad followed us though it was already too late. I was in the hospital for two weeks and my mom died on impact protecting me. It was my worse experience. It happened a month after Kurama was born. My mother was heartbroken and was already dealing with depression because of the pregnancy. I basically had to take care of my sister before my mom even died. It was hard but I loved my mother and I would have done anything for her. That's how I got these scars." Naruto said rubbing his hand on his cheek.

"That is heartbreaking." Was all I could say.

"That's why Menma and Kurama don't have a good relationship with my dad because he is never really around. My dad left me with responsibility of taking care of them. He said as long as I take care of them I could get all the money and anything else I wanted in the world but in reality all I wanted was my family... my parents back. That day I didn't just lose my mother but my father too." Naruto said putting his head on my shoulder.

"My parents died in a murder. My brother was there and I was at school. My brother barely made it out but when I got there he was full of blood crying. The cops were already there. That day I found it weird considering my brother always made time to come get me and if he didn't a family member or my mother would but no one came. My uncle took us in after that and put us under suicide watch. I think it hit my brother harder then it hit me because he saw the bodies and I didn't." I admitted.

Naruto looked up at me with shocked eyes.

"How did you get through that?" Naruto asked leaning up turning his body to me to look directly at me.

I never seen Naruto this interested in anything in the whole time of me knowing him so it was honestly quite shocking to see.

"I guess you can say I never did. I am barely holding on. Honestly what your brother said earlier was something I am quite familiar with. If my brother was dead too I am sure I would have committed suicide. I just know if my brother is barely holding on I have to hold on for him." I said.

I didn't notice I started to cry until I felt him wipe a tear from by my eye.

"I get it, seeing it is different from just losing them. My mother died on top of me protecting me. I was her baby she always said to me no matter if she had the other two. Now don't get me wrong she loved my siblings too it's just I was babied by her and my dad. Nothing is more painful then being there witnessing it. Its gut wrenching and I don't think I could ever get over the fact that it happened to my mother one of the sweetest woman in the world." Naruto said pulling me into him.

"I am happy I met you." I whispered.

"Me too, more than you know." Naruto whispered back.

After that heartbreaking conversation we just sat there in silence while we looked at the stars until I got a phone call from Itachi.

 **"Hello brother," I said.**

 **"Where are you?"** **Itachi** **asked.**

 **Naruto gestured for us to get in the car.**

 **"I am heading home right now. I was just hanging out with Naruto and his siblings." I said.**

 **"Okay I will see you when you get here."** **Itachi** **said.**

 **"Okay loves you."** **I** **said I didn't want to hang up right away just in case** **Itachi** **said something.**

 **"I love you."** **Itachi** **said and hung up.**

"He is worried about you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," I said with a soft smile.

"Well we're going to be at your house pretty soon." Naruto said with a smile.

The smile was knocked off his face when his phone started to ring.

"Give me a second." Naruto said before he looked at the phone.

"Hello," Naruto said. "I can't be on the phone I am about to start driving. Yeah I know but you also know that I don't cook today so you have to make your own food. No... No... You're not listening so let me say it in a clearer way I am not going to do it so order some take out and I will be home soon." Naruto said and hung up.

"Was that dad?" Menma asked.

"Yeah it was." Naruto said starting the car.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking toward him.

Naruto looked at me with his beautiful eyes looking so sad and lost. It looked like the light was lost in his beautiful eyes. I have never felt more bad for someone else than I did right now.

"I'm fine," Naruto said looking away and started to drive.

The car ride to my house was sad and the air was heavy.

"I will see you at school." Naruto said when he stopped at my house.

"Can you walk me to my door so Itachi knows it was you?" I asked hope in my tone.

Naruto looked at his siblings and Menma was nodding for him to do it. When he looked back at me he smiled and nodded his head.

"Thank you," I said when we got at my door.

"It was no problem." Naruto said with a soft smile.

I moved off instinct giving him a hug.

"Don't worry so much. I will always be here for you if you need me." I said gently in his ear.

When I pulled away he was blushing and I could see tears forming his eyes.

"Thanks," Naruto said with a broken smile.

I gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek and unlocked my door to go inside before he pulled me back to him giving me a hug.

"I am here for you too if you need me. For anything I will be here for you." Naruto said before walking away.

I couldn't contain the smile that came to my face or ignore the fact that he was blushing as he walked away.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **I hope everyone has a good day while I am in school suffering.**_


	5. Bringing Naruto Home

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I am moving as fast as I can. My school projects have been keeping me pretty busy so I haven't been able to write as much. If you been on my profile you will see that I posted future stories to be coming to my profile when January comes. But I so badly want to get these stories done before I get to anything else. But I get sidetracked so much that I think I will be dragging them on past Christmas. But I will keep trying.**_

 _ **A little note to the people that read more than just this story Cuffed really be over soon. I have it already planned out. Momma's boy also will be over soon. Two chapters for both of them if I remember correctly.**_

 _ **But without further ado I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**_

* * *

I don't know how we ended up in this position but here we were outside of my house. Naruto and his siblings have been so generous lately taking me out to eat or giving me home cooked meals so I decided to invite Naruto over. I would have brought his siblings with but Menma said no and said he would watch Kurama for the time Naruto was gone.

"You know we don't have to do this, right?" Naruto asked looking nervous.

For some reason Naruto is extra nervous with the thought of coming to my house but is fine talking to Itachi outside of the house.

"Naruto, why are you so nervous?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm not," Naruto said taking a deep breath.

"What is taking you two so long to come inside the house?" Itachi asked opening the door.

I didn't say anything just grabbed Naruto by his hand and dragged him inside the house. My cousin happened to be inside the house today so Naruto would be meeting him for the first time.

"So, this is the boy that you always talk about." Shisui said as he walked up to us.

That made Naruto side eye me but I refused to look at him. I knew I was blushing but I wasn't going to admit or validate what he said with words. I knew my actions spoke for themselves.

"Naruto this is my cousin Shisui. Shisui this is Naruto." I introduced them as I noticed we were still holding hands.

I was about to walk away but noticed Naruto grab ahold of my sleeve proving he didn't want to be left alone. How is he so brave with everything else in the world?

"Naruto, do you want to help me cook?" Itachi asked from the kitchen doorway.

"Sure," Naruto said letting me go and leaving my side.

Naruto must really feel comfortable cooking.

"Do you two go out?" Shisui asked.

"No, we don't," I said.

"But you want to go out with him." Shisui said.

"Shut up," I said hitting him.

"He has a lot of baggage, doesn't he?" Shisui suggested.

"Yeah so?" I said a bit irritated.

"I'm just saying that he may not be the best person to date if you already have baggage yourself." Shisui said.

"Shut up Shi," I said and walked toward the kitchen.

When I looked into the kitchen I noticed Naruto was giving Itachi instructions on the amount of ingredients he has to use. It was oddly cute. I was glad that my brother got along with Naruto or we wouldn't be able to do half the things we do with each other.

"No, not that much. You like things spicy, don't you?" Naruto asked with a soft chuckle.

Itachi started chuckling back. "Yeah I like all types of food." Itachi said.

"If you want it to be balanced because we both know Suke doesn't like spicy food we have to make it so you both will like it and so you can put extra spice in it after the food is done." Naruto explained.

"You know Suke doesn't like spicy food?" Itachi asked tilting his head to the side.

It oddly made Itachi look younger than what he was.

"Of course, she has been eating at my house for the past couple weeks." Naruto said with a small smile.

I couldn't help but smile because I don't remember ever telling him that I don't like spicy food. I walked away from the kitchen going to my room to lie down for a while.

"Suke, Suke, wake up. It's time to eat." Naruto said gently tapping my arm.

"How long was I asleep?" I mumbled rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"I don't know exactly." Naruto said helping me up.

"Thanks," I whispered holding his hand to keep myself from falling.

He kept holding my hand until we got to the table. We only let go when he sat next to me.

"Wow who cooked all the food?" I asked looking at all the food on the table.

It went from salad with tomatoes, pork roast with carrots, to spice meat, with rolls and mash potatoes at the end.

"Naruto and I did it. Well he did most of it because I couldn't get it the way I wanted it. But it should be good now." Itachi said in a happy mood.

"Good job," I said smiling at both of them.

"I asked Naruto if he could help me cooking once in a while and that he could bring his siblings over along with him." Itachi said with a smile.

"I told him I would if it's okay with you." Naruto said looking down at his food.

Of course, it would be okay why wouldn't it be? He is so weird sometimes.

"Of course, you can come over." I said with a smile toward Naruto.

Naruto smiled and I could spot blush but he turned away quickly so I couldn't see it. I knew it was still there because my brother was smirking.

"Where is Shisui?" I asked.

"Upstairs in the shower. We're just going to eat without him." Itachi said.

"Okay," I said and we all started to grab our food.

Naruto was in a conversation with Itachi that made me smile. He was finally opening up to someone other than me. The dinner went great we all started laughing and talking about embarrassing moments. I told Itachi what Naruto told me about what his mom did to him with his first crush. Itachi couldn't stop laughing that I thought he was someone else. Naruto seemed to be in his own little element too that it shocked me. They seemed like they knew each other forever not just for a few months. It was great to see Naruto and Itachi knowing their past and my past that we could smile and be together laughing and putting the bad things to the side.

When everyone was done eating Naruto and I cleaned the table while Shisui and Itachi talked in the living room.

"This was fun, I'm glad you talked me into this." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Well I'm glad you came." I said.

"After we're done with this we should do some of our project so we can get some of it done." Naruto suggested.

"Yeah we can do that." I said.

When we were done with the kitchen we walked to my room and Naruto seemed to be mesmerized by the back porch.

"I would have loved this room and would have taken it immediately. Then again if it was a downstairs room I would have had to take it anyway because my dad wouldn't want anyone other than me downstairs." Naruto said by the door.

He didn't make a move to open the door because it was starting to get chilly outside and he didn't want my room to get cold.

"Yeah I said the same thing." I said laughing at Naruto's reaction.

Naruto came by me and sat down by the table.

"You don't want to do the work, do you?" I asked.

"Not really but I know you want to get some done." Naruto said tilting his head back so he could see me where I was on my bed.

"We can always start it tomorrow." I said with a small smile lying on my bed with our heads right next to each other.

"Really?" Naruto asked looking toward me.

"Yeah," I whispered looking toward him.

We made eye contact and it seemed like the whole world stopped at that moment. I spotted him glancing at my lips and didn't know if I should take the lead in the situation that we were in.

"Suke I like you a lot but I don't know what I should do with my feelings for you." Naruto said shocking me.

"What do you want to do with your feelings?" I asked unsure of how I should react.

"I..." Naruto started but turned his head and gently pushed his lips on mine.

I didn't react at first but when he was going to pull away I pulled him back to me. I like him. I couldn't help but pull him back to me. I flipped myself into a better position so I could give him a better kiss. He pulled away slightly letting me move and then dove right back to me kissing me a little harder but never moving his hands from my face.

"Naruto, Suke, Shisui and I got called out to an emergency outage at a house so we have to fix a line. Do you think you can stay here until I get back?" Itachi asked from the hallway but we both knew he was talking about Naruto.

"Yeah I can stay." Naruto said blushing.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Itachi said and we heard the house door shut and lock before we went back to kissing each other.

I pulled him toward me into my bed and he gently caressed my hair making me feel like I was everything to him.

"Should we be doing this?" Naruto whispered.

"No," I said giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Naruto kissed me like I was a puzzle piece he was trying to make a connection with.

"We should take it slow. I am scared of losing you just like I know you're scared of losing me." I whispered holding his cheek.

Naruto gave me a smile I never once seen before and it said everything I needed to know. He loves me.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Naruto asked moving off of me.

"Yes, what do you want to watch?" I asked.

We picked an action movie. We didn't even get to finish the movie before Naruto fell asleep on my arm.

"Suke," Itachi whispered shaking me gently.

I woke up felt a weight on top of me it made me look down and see Naruto's arms wrapped around my waist and his head by neck. I looked toward Itachi and he had one eyebrow up in question.

"We were watching a movie and I guess we fell asleep." I whispered.

"Yeah, should we by chance wake him up? It's like one in the morning." Itachi said not really caring if he spent a night because it was the weekend but he knew someone should be worried about him.

"I will wake him." I said softly that made Itachi leave the room. "Naruto," I said shaking him slowly.

"Suke, is Itachi back?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes but moving his body so his weight wasn't completely on me.

"Yeah and its one in the morning. Itachi doesn't mind if you spend a night but we just wanted to make sure it was okay with you." I said.

"One in the morning? Damn... my dad is going to be pissed. I got to get going Suke I will see you tomorrow okay." Naruto said looking troubled but did stop to give me a kiss on the lips before running out the door.

"Bye Naruto," Itachi called out to him.

"Later, thank you for having me over." Naruto screamed and was out the door.

I leaned back on my bed smelling him all over my bed and couldn't help but get drunk off his scent. But I heard Itachi coming so I knew I had to stop acting weird.

"He couldn't stay?" Itachi asked.

"He said that his dad would be pissed off." I said.

"I don't even think his dad will be home before him." Itachi said.

"Why?" I asked getting up and walking out my room following Itachi.

"Because he was at the site with us and he also had to stay there for a little bit longer to fill out some paperwork." Itachi said.

"I still think there is a reason why he didn't stay and just ran home practically." I said sure of my answer.

"Yeah but you can always ask him if it was something else or if he got in trouble tomorrow. Now we should get some sleep." Itachi said yawning.

I nodded my head also yawning then walked back to my room where I could still smell him on my blankets. I didn't really know how Itachi was going to feel about me being in love with Naruto but I hope he is okay with it. Shit I hope Naruto is okay with it. I know the right thing to do is to not tell him first or I can possibly scare him off and I don't want that. As I thought about that I got a text message.

 _'I got home safe. It turns out my dad was on that site too. My brother was pretty pissed off though. But the moment I told him your brother didn't want you alone he understood but said I still should have called.' Naruto texted._

 _'I agree we should have called but I think as long as you're okay then everything should be fine right? What did you speed all the way home?' I texted._

 _'Practically. Can I ask you something?' Naruto texted._

 _'Sure, what is it?' I asked kind of nervous though to be honest._

 _'Did that kiss mean something to you like it did for me?' Naruto asked._

 _'It meant something to me but I don't know how it meant to you so I can't say it meant the same.' I said honestly._

 _'I like you.' Naruto texted bluntly._

 _'I... like you to a lot actually...' I texted back not really sure what type of response I was going to get back._

 _'I'm glad because I wasn't sure how I would face you if you didn't like me back.' Naruto texted._

 _'So... what does that make us?' I texted._

 _'Do you want to go out with me?' Naruto texted._

 _I couldn't help the breath I was holding before I texted him back. He was officially asking me out._

 _'Yes, I want to go out with you.' I said excited._

 _'Good, I will pick you up tomorrow.' Naruto texted._

 _'Okay,' I said and put my phone on the charger._

He asked me out. Oh my god how am I going to tell Itachi that this happened?

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **Okay for next chapter it will be called Itachi's the Parent. What do you think is going to happen? They started their relationship but it still has a long way too go before it's actually good.**_


End file.
